Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector into which a connection target object is so inserted that the connection target object is fitted and connected to the connector.
Description of the Related Art
As the size of an electric apparatus further decreases, a connector is also required to be reduced in size. However, the smaller a connector is, the more difficult the fitting operation is, because the opening of an insertion port through which a connection target object is inserted into a fitting chamber of the housing of the connector also has a smaller area. For example, the smaller a connector for substrate-to-substrate connection is, such as that shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-129148, the more difficult the fitting operation is.
That is, the problem described above will be described with reference to a socket connector and a plug connector that form a connector for substrate-to-substrate connection. The fitting operation of causing the plug connector to face the socket connector and inserting the plug connector into the insertion port of the socket connector needs to be performed in a state in which the two connectors are not visually recognized because the pair of substrates hide the socket connector and the plug connector. The reason for this is that the connectors are located between the substrates and therefore not visually recognized. Therefore, conventionally, in the case of the connector for substrate-to-substrate connection, it is difficult to align the socket connector and the plug connector with each other for fitting connection, resulting in inefficient operation, and further causing a possibility of breakage of the connectors if the fitting operation is performed in a haste forcible manner.
The difficulty in the fitting operation is not specific to a connector for substrate-to-substrate connection but common to a connector that requires fitting operation of inserting a connection target object into a fitting chamber via an insertion port of the housing of the connector. Because the smaller the area of the opening of the insertion port due to the reduction in size of the connector is, the more difficult the alignment of the connection target object with the insertion port is, even though fitting operation is performed in a state in which the connector and the connection target object are visually recognizable.
The present invention has been made based on the related art described above. An object of the present invention is to allow fitting operation performed on a small connector to be readily performed.